The Showdown
by dark777888
Summary: Harry meetas a long lost friend. What will he do this time.


Here I go at another story. Hope ya like it.

The showdown.

Harry was an amazing boy.

He could win almost any duel.

Defeat almost any wizard.

Conquer almost any challenge.

Except one.

He had already defeated Voldemort right after his seventh year.

But there was news of a new dark lord rising and Harry knew who.

Draco Malfoy.

He had never killed Draco even though he had had many, many opportunities to do so.

He pitied the fool way too much to kill him.

He had kept track of the number of battles that had had and it added up to a total of 296.

Harry was 24 years old now and was married to Ginny with one four-year-old kid named Oliver.

Harry worked for the ministry as an auror.

He was famous for destroying Voldemort and for winning the triwizard tournament in his fourth year.

Right now though he was reading the Daily Prophet contemplating what to do about Malfoy.

"Honey," yelled Ginny " do you want some toast or coffee."

"No thank you," yelled Harry " I should probably be getting off to work about now."

Harry still had the broom from his fourth year as transportation to and from work.

He had never had new bristles put on for he liked the look of the singed ends.

The nimbus company even bought the idea of purposely putting singed bristles on from him.

He got on his broom and was about to charge for work when he saw a hooded figure floating on a black broom.

He looked just like a deatheater.

He was about to go talk to him and ask who he was when the figure saw him and bolted.

Ok, Harry thought, the chase was on.

The figures broom was fast, but not fast enough.

Harry caught up to him in no time.

Now they were side by side racing to get a lead.

Harry wished he could leave for work but it was his job to capture suspicious figures and learn who they were.

Suddenly he saw some gold hair sticking out the front of the mask.

"Malfoy," he yelled, " if you are going to disguise yourself you cant let people see your hair."

Harry leaped from his broom and onto Malfoys back.

Malfoy made the broom drop and Harry let go.

Now he was freefalling from three hundred feet off the ground.

"Accio broom," he shouted and his broom came to his hand.

Now he was back in the game.

He saw Malfoy below him and dove straight down.

Malfoy was stopped, looking around, and wondering where Harry was.

Harry shot down past him and grabbed hold of Malfoys broom.

Now Malfoy was falling and Harry had his broom.

I better catch Malfoy, he thought.

If he just goes splat it will be on my conscience.

Harry got underneath him.

WHAMO

Malfoy nailed Harry on the back.

Now they were both falling.

Harry threw away Malfoys broom and dove for his own.

He got his broom back but Malfoy got his back to.

They both landed and now it was time.

Battle number 297 was about to begin.

They started out with simple curses and hexes.

Then they got a little more severe.

Using curses that break bone.

All the spells were not hitting their targets.

Then Malfoy used Avadakadavra.

Harry dodged it.

Harry used the torture curse.

It missed.

Things were getting bad.

It started to snow with howling wind.

Then the snow turned to hail and then bigger hail and bigger hail until they were dodging chunks of ice the size of bowling balls.

Malfoy started to laugh a demonic laugh.

Then as he raised his arms to cast a spell which would direct all the hail at Harry he got nailed in the head by a chunk of ice.

Ginny and her son ran out into the clearing and the hail abruptly stopped and melted.

Suddenly they were standing in a soggy field.

"Wenguardium Leviosa," she said with a smile.

"Mommy saved daddy from the mean man," said Oliver.

"Now lets unmask this guy," said Harry.

He went over and when he removed the mask he gasped.

It wasn't Draco, it was lucious.

"Oh my gosh." muttered Harry.

"Well hello Harry," said Draco from his broom.

"I see that you have killed my father."

Harry was brimming with fury towards that freak.

Tricking Harry into thinking that his father was he like this was the last straw.

Draco was going down.

"Run Ginny," Harry shouted and Oliver and her ran into the trees.

Draco flew down and walked right up up Harry.

"I will kill you," Draco said.

His breath smelled like a warehouse full of rotting meat.

"You will have to catch me fist," Harry said as he hopped onto his broom and shot into the air.

Malfoy was right behind him.

Harry turned a sharp left and shot a spell backwards off his broom.

It was a broom jynx and it made solid contact with Malfoys broom.

Now all he had to do was keep eye contact.

He didn't have to for long though.

The jynx made Malfoy broom jerk right and crash into a building.

Now Malfoy was falling and Harry had no intention of catching him.

Malfoy landed on a street cart and broke his arm in the process of trying to catch himself.

Now Malfoy was going to be easy to defeat.

Harry glided down to meet him and put his own wand on the back of Malfoys neck.

"Don't move," Harry said with gritted teeth.

"If you do I will kill you on the spot."

"Now we are going to go to the ministry and there will be no tricks."

Now Harry was trying to summon up a port key from part of Malfoys broken broom.

As he turned his back for one second Malfoy grabbed a lantern off a shop hanger and smacked Harry over the head with it.

It shattered instantly and did no damage.

"WAAAAA!" shouted Malfoy.

"That should have killed you!"

"I had a skull plate put over the entire back of my head after you tried that last time and cracked me skull," said Harry.

"It's made out of pure dragon bone and a silly lantern isn't going to break it."

"Now that you are done trying to beat my head in we'll be off."

They warped instantly to the ministry.

Harry escorted Malfoy to the minister of magics office.

"Well who do we have here," said the minister.

"Old Malfoy is in here for the sixteenth time," said Harry.

"Well congratulations on the minister spot Ron," said Harry.

"Thanks mate," said Ron.

"So now that you are minister can you have this guy locked up for good," said Harry.

"Ya, I can lets just see all the illegal counts on database so we can see how long he's in for."

"Lets see. 483 murders and 1,792 thefts. That adds up to about 2,500 years in prison or in this sad saps case, life."

"So he wont be giving me any more trouble then?" asked Harry.

"No he wont," said Ron.

"Good. I'm gonna go find my family and see how they're doing."

When Harry got home his family was there waiting for him.

"Oh Harry," said Ginny while she and Oliver ran over to give him a hug.

"We thought you had been killed."

"Well I'm here to stay cause I got Malfoy put in Azkaban for life," said Harry.

"That also means that we can both stop working because the reward for his capture was seven-million pounds."

"He had so many offences that his file at the ministry took up three whole file cabinets."

Ginny was stunned.

She had worked hard her whole life just to keep food on the table and now suddenly she was a millionaire.

She was overwhelmed with joy.

After that they lived in a large house with a large yard and a large pet.

Well a dragon.

Turn out it was Norbert.

The ministry had made it illegal to own dragons but Norbert was so well behaved and loved so much by all people that met him that Ron made an exception and let Harry keep one.

Oliver also lived well and that seven million pounds let six generations of Potters live comfortably.

The End

Hey guys I hoped you liked this one and ill write more stories if you did.

Please review ands rate it so ill know how I did.


End file.
